


Misbehavior

by Meraki_Moli



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Didn't Really Think of Tags, Eren Is Low-Key a Little Shit, Eren Misbehaves in the Classroom and Takes Levi w/ him, Eren Slacks Off, Fluff, Levi Just Wants Class to be Over, Levi is Setting a Bad Example for his Students, Levi's Students are Nosy Little Shits, Levi's a Potty Mouth, M/M, Married Ereri, Not Sure What Exactly his Actual Job Is, School, So are his Students, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), This is Clean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meraki_Moli/pseuds/Meraki_Moli
Summary: The only word Levi would use to describe himself right now in this haze would be wet. He's desperate, aching, and wet. It's not quite a sloppy wet or a thick mass of liquid, it's just. Wet.





	Misbehavior

**Author's Note:**

> I know. I know. Its been two? Three weeks? I'm sorry. In my defense...anyone familiar with my work on fanfic wouldn't be fazed. But I'm trying! By far one of the fastest updates in my life. IDK how people do it.
> 
> Edit: I changed the title because it was bothering me, sorry for the confusion

The only word Levi would use to describe himself right now in this haze would be wet. He’s desperate, aching, and wet. Not even in any sexual aspect, although, it could get that way very quickly. But no, his mouth has been worked open for such a long time it’d be a miracle if it wasn’t wet. It’s not quite a sloppy wet with spit dribbling from the corner of his mouth and to his chin or a thick mass of liquid clumped underneath his tongue or behind his teeth. It’s just. Wet.

A thin, glossy sheen that coats the entirety of his mouth—tongue, teeth and all— in one layer of smooth, clean saliva.

He let’s a strangled groan loose in the cavern of Eren’s mouth, the other man’s tongue sweeping over his own languidly like they’re in the safety of their home and have all the time and _not_ at Levi’s workplace where Eren has him crowded against his desk.

His nameplate nudges the small of his back, preventing him from being lied flat but arching him more into Eren and there’s a pencil nudging his funny bone, threatening if he dares go any further.

There’s a squeak from somewhere in the room but Levi can’t find it in himself to bother. Not when Eren is tugging at the shoulder of his suit and is pressing his hand into the area between his shoulder blades, tilting him back even further.

His skin is on fire. He doesn’t need to be looking in a mirror to know he’d find a pink flush against his cheeks that spread to his neck and down into his shirt, stopping near the beginnings of his chest. He clutches Eren’s shoulder, fingers digging into firm muscle as he feels his skin _calescent_.

“ _Eren,_ ” he garbles, thickly, head sliding back so the wall behind him slides into vision.

“ _Levi_ ,” Eren hums out just as lowly, in the same tone, the smirk he brands into the corner of Levi’s mouth takes his lower lip captive between sharp teeth and drags to his chin where Levi’s hips buck on their own accord up into Eren’s when he takes another sharp bite.

Eren groans petulantly when Levi leans further back but is quick to latch onto his neck, sliding his tongue against the areas his mouth touches, intending to make that skin glow too. He tugs him up just a little, jostling Levi and jarring him from his thoughts of nothingness.

Barely coming to his senses Levi blinks, licking his mouth to find it coated smoothly in moist and nearly tipping his head back again, but he catches sight of the clock--his students will be in in another moment or so— and reaches for Eren’s hair tugging sharply on the strands.

He huffs but allows himself to be pulled away and Levi regrets the action instantly, goosebumps breaking out onto his skin where Eren has stopped pressing himself against his significant other. He shivers and Eren strokes his skin knowingly.

“Lunch break will be over soon,” he rasps, pushing himself up.

Eren buries his head into the hollow of Levi’s throat and gives a rebellious lick.

Levi rolls his eyes, trying to steady his breath as he settles back on top of his desk and slides an arm around Eren’s shoulders.

The younger man grins up at him from where Levi has slender digits rubbing into the back and sides of his neck not unlike how he’d first looked minutes earlier and said as he’d pressed into Levi, shuffling him back with a firm grip on his waist, _I’ve always wanted to ravage you at your workplace_.

Unable to help it Levi leans down and presses another kiss to Eren’s mouth who twists into it hungrily, but Levi tugs himself away with a warning quirk of his brow and twist of his lips.

Eren huffs, arms sliding around Levi’s waist as Levi ticks the seconds down til the bell signaling the end of lunch.

At 3 minutes he nudges him away and Eren tries to pout but the corner of his mouth is tugging upwards so Levi knows there’s no bite and grants him one more, two more, _three_ more kisses. Levi twists away, sliding off the desk before he gets carried away.

“Go finish your rounds,” he instructs, straightening himself up and attempting now to sway, “the kids will be back—”

The bell rings and Levi shrugs in a “that’s that”. Forcing himself to step away, like he always has to do when his significant other is involved, he watches as the younger man straightens up.

“One more kiss?” he blinks large puppy dog eyes at him, but Levi points to the door with a look far too used to the antics.

“Go.”  

Eren spins dramatically on his heel sucking his lower lip into his mouth and throwing a lewd look at Levi that has him near flushing as he crosses his arms.

He slips past one of Levi’s students, Gazelle, who enters the room looking wary with her head down and face red asshe presses herself as far away from Eren as she can as he twists away and to the right, oblivious.

“What’s wrong with you, Lambert?” he grunts, wiping the solubility rules written on the board from before his students left for lunch off even though he’s still riding cloud 9 and he pauses, distracted, fighting to wipe the giddy smile off his face that had formed for no reason. “Someone hear you take a shit or something?”

He hears Eren’s snort from down the hallway and lets himself have a smirk as she flounders, adjusting her glasses almost patronizingly.

But her voice comes out a squeak and her face turns even redder, “no.” and he squints at her skeptically.

His heartbeat is slowing down, his students killing the last of his libido, and he gives himself one last moment to inhale the aura of Eren around him before it fades all together and he regains 100% of his senses back. Exhaustion seeping into his bones as he just _listens_ to the chatter.

The kids file in, sometimes one by one and other times in groups of twos and threes. Some more energetic than others bounding into the classroom with their bellies full from whatever horrible thing the school cooked up that day or perhaps they'd brought some extra money snacks. Who knew.

Point is, they're lively so Levi's not too surprised when he hears, "what were you doing, teach?" and turns, seeing Eddie grinning from the back, "your mouth is red."

"And you're pink!" someone else supplies, voice an octave higher.

Point is, they’re lively so Levi’s not too surprised when he hears, “what were you doing, teach?” and turns, seeing Eddie grinning from the back, “your mouth is red.”

Levi doesn’t even flinch, only blinks, unfazed, as he continues with his meticulous task of wiping down the board, “I’m sure you’ll think of something and one of them will probably be close.”

One of his students lets out a scandalized gasp that he pays no heed to.

“You were suckin dick in the classroom?” Duke shouts from the back.

Levi shrugs, “maybe.”

“Does Teach Ackerman even like dick?” Levi does pause now, shooting a dry glance around looking for the culprit although he has a pretty damned good idea who it is.

_Claude-Wick, you fucking pint-sized brat, I see you._

The silence must speak wonders because someone whispers, “ _fuck_ , pop quiz.”

His mouth quirks, _fucking ingrates._

"Good guess," and he puts down his eraser, reaching for his desk. He always had pop quizzes prepared for when they were really irritating and he wasn't afraid to mold their behavior via pop quizzes to make them shapen up.

Granted, he didn’t really get a terrible class. Hanji’s was a mess and they loved her, how Levi couldn’t tell you but he was glad he didn’t have that mess.

As he’s making his way down the aisles with the quizzes Eren waltzes into the classroom beaming wide and nearly scaring the shit out of Levi because  _that was quick._ But the other man takes in the forlorn faces and gives Levi an alarmed one, “what are you doing to these kids? They look like my mother just died.”

Levi doesn’t respond only scowls at him, unconsciously licking his lower lip and tasting Eren.

“Pop quiz,” someone helpfully supplies and Eren looks scandalized traversing the dangers of the classroom and managing to plop himself behind Levi’s desk.

“You do those?” he asks reclining back but blinks at the dry look Levi directs at him, “you’re right, stupid question. Of _course_ you do. I _know_ that.”

He settles into the seat, withdrawing his phone and wielding it horizontally between his index finger and thumb with his middle finger bracing it from the back. He slips in a headphone.

“Hey teach, who is this?”

“This is Eren... Jaeger—”

“ _—Ackerman_ ,” Eren corrects cheekily, eyes darting to his, bright and brilliant, “the sign on your door says Ackerman, and I go by what you go by—”

Levi pinches the bridge of his nose for a moment, already feeling a headache press behind his eyes at the questions his kids will ask, “thank you, _Mr. Ackerman_ ,” he growls through gritted teeth and he vaguely registers an astounded voice whispering lowly, _teach Ackerman_ does _like dick._

And a response is whispered back, _hell, if someone that looked like that were interested in me I would too._  

Eren grins at him, “anytime, babe,” and his eyes slide back to the screen.

_I don’t think you’re as straight as you think then, Clay—_

Levi clears his throat.

There’s a final— _sorry Molly—_ and a snicker _—looks like you’re not his type,_ causing Levi to huff in exasperation on behalf of said girl.

“Shut up, Duke!” The class breaks out into affable giggles.

Sensing Levi’s rising irritation by the repeated clench and unclench of his jaw Eren cuts in with a chuckle, “I’m just here to do a classroom evaluation, carry on like I’m not here,” and instead of paying attention like he probably should as a “class eval” he punctuates the statement by tapping intently on his screen which holds his attention for the rest of the class period. Despite this, Levi has to constantly cluck his tongue irritably to get his class under control.

They’re constantly distracted by Eren’s presence—even though he’s very well behaved and has yet to purposely distract Levi—and some sit in a dumbfounded state, eyes flicking between the two adults uncomprehendingly.

Honestly, Levi is glad when the bell rings and signals the end of class. The tension and irritation rolling off his shoulders as Eren sits up, eagerly, and grins at him.

He presses his lips together to stop from grinning back, exhaustion creeping in from the effort, Eren’s love reflected by his own.

He goes to stand by him and Eren doesn’t hesitate to wrap an arm around his waist or deposit a few fingers in his backside pocket, thumb stroking innocently.

“Don’t leave your things behind and don’t come back after school. My door will be closed and locked,” he addresses his departing class with a tone similar to the one he uses for lesson recitations.

“Are you gonna suck dick in the classroom, teach?”

“Depends on how I’m feeling,” he shrugs wandering to the edge of his desk—out of Eren’s grasp and _not_ where he wants to be—to gather his things and Duke stumbles, whipping around to stare at him with deer-in-headlight eyes.

“What? Maybe you should try it, it’s not that bad.”

The boy practically runs over the other students—eyes wide and jaws dropped as they trip over each other because they’re too busy looking at Levi, amused in a dumbfounded way, then paying attention to where they’re going—as he exits.

Eren presses himself against his back and wraps his arms around Levi’s shoulders, causing the latter to thoughtlessly sink into the embrace watching the last of them trip upon exiting.

Eren whispers in his ear, “you’ve probably scarred them.”

Levi twists, leaning up to nuzzle Eren’s cheek, “brats shouldn’t be so nosy.”

He grins as Eren twists him around again, onto someone’s desk, and kisses his mouth, licking behind his teeth.

Levi hums in pleasure, opening his mouth wider and tugging Eren closer by his hips.

“Hey teach,” a voice starts and Levi groans melodramatically, prying himself away and twisting to shoot a nasty look in the direction of the door.

Susan whirls around and hauls ass away from the door screeching.

Eren laughs, depositing a kiss to the corner of Levi’s mouth before pulling himself away.

Levi’s the one pouting now as Eren walks to the door, “maybe we should lock this.”

And Levi shivers in anticipation at the mischievous gleam in Eren’s eyes, grinning back just as sharply.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to consciously spell “mischievous” I just let my fingers fly across the keyboard and hope the squiggly line doesn’t appear.
> 
> This actually turned out well, but I think I started strong and ended weak.
> 
> Someone teach me how to use “calescent” what other forms does it have.
> 
> This is not the piece I wanted to release but the piece I’ve been working on for about a month (a one-shot mind you) still isn’t finished and it sucks.
> 
> Lastly, IDOL is fantastic and I love it even though the music video is so sketchy lmao.


End file.
